villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simulant Generals
The Simulant Generals are the main antagonists from the Red Dwarf episode Beginning. They are group of Simulants, lead by Dominator Zlurth. As all Simulants, they deeply hate humans. Description These Simulants were crossbred with humans in order to create insane bio-mechanical entities of pure evil. They physically look more like humans and even have internal organs or need sleep. However, they are still much stronger and can survive a direct stab in the gut. Their punishments are quite very strict, as the Simulants don't accept forgiveness which is a human quality. Offenders usually have to polish weapons and write letters of apology. In opposite of other Simulants shown in the series, these ones are more organized. They also always kill their victims immediately, without capturing and torturing them like rogue Simulants commonly do. Their look also changed, as they have some silicon chips and motherboards stuck to their faces, and wear dark uniforms instead of robotic-like clothes. History When a rogue droid Hogey the Roguey steals a cloth map that shows everything in the galaxy, from a Simulant Death Ship, they track him on his way to Red Dwarf and attack the ship with three Annihilators of theirs. They manage to make a hole in its hull which sucks Hogey in and is shut by him. Lister grabs Hogey's Molecular Destabilizer and meets up with the other Dwarfers. Kryten then discovers they are under attack of Simulant Death Ship whose owners obviously lost their interest in the map after finding a living human and his lieutenants on Red Dwarf. Meanwhile on the Death Ship, one of the Simulant Generals, Chancellor Wednesday, informs his leader, Dominator Zlurth, that the human is still alive. He begs the Dominator for forgiveness, which is however a human quality, so the Dominator glides his Sword of Spite across the table to his subordinate. Without thinking, Chancellor Wednesday stabs himself into the gut in order to commint hari-kari, only to learn he has only to polish the sword and write a letter of apology. After telling his superior that his intentions were never really made clear, Chancellor Wednesday collects his organs and leaves to cure himself. Back on Red Dwarf, the Boys decide to take the Blue Midget and fly into an asteroid field, hiding themselves in a cave in one of the larger rocks. When Dominator Zlurth and just convened Simulant War Council learn it, he is angry and all Simulants around him agree with him lowly which makes him even more angrier. He orders them to stop toadying and tell also their own opinion or question his statements, because only then they will be truly strong. One of the Simulants dares to tell Dominator Zlurth what happened to the last one who questioned his statements. He is immediately sentenced to death and hauled out of the room. Dominator Zlurth then orders to send out probes to find their enemy's ship. Meantime on Blue Midget, Rimmer comes up with a battle plan. The Boys fly out of the asteroid field, only to be encircled by the Simulant Death Ship and three Annihilators. Rimmer contacts the Simulants and threatens to write a complaint letter to Geneva if they will keep violating the Geneva Convention. The Simulants ignore his warning and fire their missiles from the Death Ship and Annihilators at the same time. Lister then uses the Molecular Destabilizer to destabilize the Blue Midget's hulls to allow the missiles to pass through the ship unharmed, causing them to hit the opposite Simulant craft and kill all Simulants abroad. Trivia * The Simulants' Annihilators look similar to TIE Fighters, commonly used by Imperial Army from Star Wars. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Organizations Category:Misanthropes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creation Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Leader